Autotransfusion involves a procedure in which a patient's blood which collects in a body cavity such as the thoracic or abdominal cavity, may be drained from that cavity, salvaged and reinfused into the patient's blood system. The blood may be returned directly to the patient or may be processed before being returned. Autotransfusion provides a number of advantages in patient care. An important advantage is that by returning the patient's own blood to his circulatory system the need for transfusion of blood from donors is reduced and in some instances may even be avoided. Reinfusion of the patient's own blood is very desirable because it reduces the risk of infection or other hematological complications which may result from the patient receiving blood transfusions from donors. Cross-matching and blood typing is minimized or eliminated. The invention provides an improved, disposable and easy to use autotransfusion system.